Mis pecados
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Por ellos pecaban y no se arrepentian de ello. A ambos les gustaba. Fic especialmente dedicado a ElisaM2331.


Hola gente! aqui Saku con un oneshot que es mas bien Drabble por que soy pesima con eta pareja, lo lamento TTATT

Este fic va especialmente dedicado a ElisaM2331 por ser tan genial y tanlinda ^^ Tú siempre me apoyas, por eso te adoro y te dedico este Cryle que no me termino saliendo muy tiernon, pero si sensual :D

Espero que te guste :3 (Gracias Luis Carlos por avisarme del fallo :3).

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece u.u

* * *

Mis Pecados

**Envidia:**

Una de las cosas que Craig mas odiaba era tener que ver como un infeliz se acercaba a su novio con tanta libertad.

Stanley Marsh era un desgraciado para él, un parasito, un estorbo… pero necesario para la felicidad de Kyle, quien era la única persona importante para Tucker.

Aunque hay algo que Tucker no sabia y era que Kyle Broflosky sentía la misma repulsión hacia Clyde Donovan, mejor amigo de SU pelinegro.

Les daba envidia que esos dos acapararan la atención de la persona que amaban.

**Gula:**

Ambos ignoraban al resto. Solo eran ellos. Las ganas que tenían de saborear aquellos deliciosos labios y nunca llenarse, aunque el pulmón les pida oxigeno y las manos un poco de descanso, ellos no se detendrían.

Nunca saciarían su hambre por el otro y aquello era su condena…

¿O quizá no?

**Codicia:**

Lo quería para él y solo para él. Craig, uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela. Craig, aquel por el cual las chicas venderían su alma al diablo. Craig, aquel que le pertenecía pero las demás personas hacían sentir a Kyle que todavía estaba lejos de ello.

Apretó los dientes al ver como un grupo de chicas chismorreaban sobre las cualidades de Tucker.

Como si ellas supieran… no tenían idea.

Y por eso Craig era solo de Kyle, por que el pelirrojo conocía cada parte del cuerpo de Tucker, cada parte de sus sentimientos.

**Pereza:**

Acostados en la cama sin ganas de hacer nada, solo en compañía del otro.

Kyle podría estar estudiando o simplemente leyendo algo. Craig podría estar escuchando música o dibujando.

Pero no… ninguno hace nada, solo recostados sobre las sabanas verdosas, escuchando sus respiraciones.

Como dijeron, solo en compañía del otro… podrían quedarse así toda la vida…

**Ira:**

Sus peleas no eran muy fuertes a veces. Una diferencia de opinión y podrían llegar a los gritos, lo que terminaría con un portazo y sin habla por una semana. Después volverían a ser la pareja feliz que siempre han sido.

Otras eran más severas. Craig al ser un amargado y Kyle algo tosco los llevara a una pelea física que terminara cada uno en casa de su respectivo mejor amigo llorando de borrachos mientras Clyde y Stan les curan los golpes que provoco la pareja respectiva.

**Soberbia:**

Craig siempre miraba a todos altivo, sintiéndose superior que muchos.

El resto de personas eran plástico para él, todos iguales, nadie original. La unica persona que para él valía la pena era Kyle.

Él si era algo más que un cerebrito…

¿Y Kyle? Pues el pensaba que todos eran huecos que no podrían contestar a una ecuación primariosa ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de eso; lo mismo piensa de Craig. Pero ¿Qué importa? Él no esta buscando otro cerebrito con el cual salir.

Buscan a alguien… original y superior.

**Lujuria:**

El azabache llevo sus besos hasta el cuello levemente cremoso del pelirrojo quien no se molesto en retener el gemido que provoco aquella acción. Decidió igual las cosas inclinándose un poco y lamiendo la oreja del más alto, sacándole un gemido también a este.

Había momentos donde ambos se preguntaban ¿Por qué seguimos saliendo? Pues muchas veces la respuesta ha sido precisamente lo que estaban haciendo ahora.

Sexo.

Sexo suave y cariñoso o sexo salvaje y apasionado.

Después se daban cuenta que quizá esa no era la razón… cuando ambos se dedicaban mimos, se abrazaban, intercambiaban chullo y unshaka.

Reían.

Si. En definitiva su relación no se basaba solo en sexo, pero no les viene mal algo caliente debes en cuando.

¿No?

* * *

Bien mundo, aqui termina.

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

La verdad es que yo al ver una pareja yaoi no digo "Este es uke y este es seme" acepto que a veces me dejo llevar por la opinion del fandom en genereal, pero siempre me ha gustado jugar con las posiciones, hacerlo mas realista. Por eso es que aqui no puse a un "dominante" eñlijan al que quieran ^^ si quieren Kyle mando, si quieren Craig lo hizo :D

Nos leemos :3


End file.
